vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold as Ice
Cold as Ice is the ninth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-second episode of the series overall. Summary THE SALVATORES ARE COMING TO TOWN — With the holidays in full swing, a search for Julian leads Damon and Stefan to a small town outside of Mystic Falls. While managing a holiday toy drive at Whitmore College, seeks help from Nora and the two strike up an unlikely friendship. Elsewhere, Caroline does her best to navigate her new life as a pregnant vampire, while grows concerned that the pregnancy is effecting her more than she’s letting on. Finally, after finding himself at odds with Damon, Stefan is forced to take matters into his own hands, setting off a tragic chain of events that leaves their lives changed forever. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Todd Lasance as Julian Trivia *This episode will be the seventh mid-season finale of the series. **This is the seventh mid-season finale to feature Stefan and Damon; the sixth to feature and Caroline; the fourth to feature ; the fifth to not feature ; the first to feature Julian, Mary Louise, Nora and Valerie. It is also the first mid-season finale to not feature Elena, Matt. **This is also the third mid-season finale of the series to end on the 9th episode. **This is the second season in which Christmas has been the back to back mid-season finale. *The episode will see Damon (Ian Somerhalder) and Stefan (Paul Wesley) hunting for Julian (Todd Lasance) in a small town outside of Mystic Falls. Look for something to get between the two brothers and set off a tragic chain of events. Meanwhile, Bonnie (Kat Graham) will recruit Nora (Scarlett Byrne) to help her with managing Whitmore College's holiday toy drive, striking up an unlikely friendship in the process. Alaric (Matt Davis) become increasingly concerned that Caroline's pregnancy is affecting her way more than she's revealing to everyone else. E! TV Scoop - Watch With Kristin *There will be two big twists. Entertainment Weekly - Julie's Diary 12/03/2015 *This is the last episode of TVD to air in 2015 while the first episode to air in 2015 was Season 6's Woke Up With a Monster. *This will be Caroline's first and Bonnie's second Christmas (as she was trapped in the Prison World during the previous Christmas) in their lives that they won't share with Elena. *Elena for the first time won't be sharing a Christmas with her best friends Bonnie and Caroline as she is currently under the "Sleeping Beauty" coma spell that Kai placed on her at Lily's suggestion. *There’s yet another controversial flash-forward romance. “It’s another shocker,” Dries says. “Some people will be pleased; others will throw things at their TVs and send writer Brian Young nasty tweets.” *If that weren’t enough: “The last scene changes everything,” Dries promises. “We knew we had to wrap up one chapter and launch into another. Expect tremendous fallout—especially for Damon and Stefan.”http://www.tvinsider.com/article/57195/5-reasons-to-watch-the-vampire-diaries-fall-finale/ *Stefan is continuing his drive to kill Julian, and he manages to recruit Damon. But as the brothers start working together, Stefan starts to wonder, “What’s going through your head, Damon? Are you starting to resent basically spitting on mom’s grave when you had 10 seconds to tell her anything?” Damon initially tries to blow that off, but as the episode climaxes, he realizes that it’s not going to go away. He needs to go through something big in order to come to that emotional catharsis.http://tvline.com/2015/12/10/vampire-diaries-spoilers-bonnie-nora-damon-midseason-finale/ Continuity *Bonnie and Alaric were last seen in Mommie Dearest. *This is the third Christmas themed episode of the series and the third time it has been the mid-season finale episode. The first was Season 4's O Come, All Ye Faithful and the second was Season 6's Christmas Through Your Eyes. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is a 1977 song by the band Foreigner. * founded in 1947 by Major Bill Hendricks run by the US Marine Corps Reserve distribute toys to children whose parents cannot afford to buy them gifts for Christmas. Quotes |-|Promo= : Damon (to Stefan): "Merry Christmas brother." : Damon (to Stefan): "Eggnog?" : [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to Stefan): "You gotta be kidding me...." : Damon: "We have a lot of disappointed faces Christmas morning." |-|Extended Promo= : Damon (to Stefan): "Merry Christmas brother." : Damon (to Stefan): "Eggnog?" : Caroline (to Stefan): "Wait till you see me. I popped this week." : [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to Stefan): "You gotta be kidding me...." : Damon: "We have a lot of disappointed faces Christmas morning." |-|Webclip 1= : Damon: "Just so we're clear, me helping you kill Julian is your Christmas present. He's going to be expecting any socks or TVs." : Stefan: "Yeah, be we gotta find him to kill him." : Damon: "We will. Bonnie did a locator spell and she said Sunberry. We're in Sunberry so....Oops. I'm dry. Pit stop." : Damon: "Merry Christmas brother. Think we found him" |-|Webclip 2= : Mary: "Julian's not here. If that's what you're worried about." : Valerie: "Is he coming back?" : Mary: "None of your concern." : Valerie: "I left a few things. I'll just...grab them and be on my way." : Mary: "Have you seen her?" : Valerie: "Which wagon? " : Mary: "This is your fault, you know. This...fracturing." : Valerie: "Yeah if only I hadn't fallen in love and place my pregnant womb in front of Julian's boot." : Mary: "Sticking to your story are you?" : Valerie: "It's not a story." : Mary: "If by some stretch of the imagination it's not, the timing if awfully suspect isn't it?" : Valerie: "What's that supposed to mean?" : Mary: "Well, you had over a hundred years to tell this story. And you only did once you were back in Stefan's life. Till it served you. Gained you sympathy." : Valerie: "I always thought you were the nice one. That you had a heart deep down Guess I was wrong. Nora will blossom without you." |-|Inside clip= : [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Lillian Salvatore|'Lily']]): One swift stab straight through the heart. Let's get this over with. : [[Julian|'Julian']]: No! Lily! : [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I promise I'll make this right. : Damon: "Just so we're clear, me helping you kill Julian is your Christmas present. He's going to be expecting any socks or TVs." : Stefan: "Yeah." : Nora: Let me guess. Hot cocoa and vervain? : Bonnie: Close. Bourbon. : Bonnie: You and Mary Louise... broke up. You need to move on and become your own person. : Bonnie: : Mary: (to Nora): Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x09 Promo "Cold As Ice" (HD) Mid-Season Finale The Vampire Diaries 7x09 Extended Promo "Cold As Ice" (HD) Mid-Season Finale The Vampire Diaries 7x09 (Mid-Season Finale) Webclip 1 - Cold as Ice HD The Vampire Diaries Cold as Ice Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries - Inside Cold as Ice HD Pictures |-|Promotional= Rs_560x374-151120125224-1024.3.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125225-1024.4.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125223-1024.2.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125225-1024.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg TVD709_Caroline_Alaric.jpg TVD709_Caroline_Alaric_2.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-12-10_18-20_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young 2015-11-12_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott 2015-10-15_Scarlett_Byrne_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham, Scarlett Byrne October 15, 2015 2015-10-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder October 8, 2015 2015-10-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Brandon_Leonard_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Brandon Leonard, Brian Young October 8, 2015 2015-10-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Ian Somerhalder October 8, 2015 2015-10-08_Annie_Wersching_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Cornell Willis October 8, 2015 2015-10-07_Ian_Somerhalder_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Cornell Willis October 7, 2015 2015-10-07_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young October 7, 2015 2015-10-06_Brian_Young_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham, Brian Young October 6, 2015 2015-10-06_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|It's Christmas in Mystic Falls ©Brian Young October 6, 2015 References See also Category:Season 7 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Holiday episodes Category:Flashforward episodes